


Licked

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, i lick the bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Tenzin faces his...well, not really greatest, but certainly most unique crisis when Pema catches Oogi doing something awful.





	

“TENNNNNNNNZINNNNNNNN!”  Pema’s furious scream jolted the airbender out of his ~~nap~~ deep mediation and sent him racing out of his office. His wife was standing in the courtyard, her hands balled up in fists and her face pure crimson. “LOOK! JUST LOOK!” she screamed.

Tenzin paused to survey the area. All seemed at peace. The children weren’t fighting for a change, the lemurs weren’t being their usual nuisance, the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air along with the contented slurps of Oogi as he placidly licked the latest in a long string of loaves….wait. “Oogi?” he gasped. “What is he doing?”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK HE’S DOING?” Pema grabbed a newspaper from the porch and rolled it into a tight cylinder. “I JUST BAKED ALL THAT BREAD FOR THE FESTIVAL TOMORROW, AND…AND…” She stormed up to the towering bison and gave him a resounding smack on the nose. “YOU STOP THAT THIS MINUTE, BUSTER!”

Oogi reared back in surprise, regarding this petite opponent disbelievingly for a long moment. He then made a move toward the next available loaf, only to get a second swat on the nose for his trouble. “KNOCK IT OFF, OOGI—I MEAN IT!” Pema waved her weapon warningly.

“Pema, I don’t know that this is the best way…” Tenzin began, but suddenly the air was filled with Oogi’s thunderous roar of outrage as he stomped the ground repeatedly. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came running at that point, staring at the showdown with horrified fascination.

“What’s going on?” Ikki asked.

Tenzin sighed. “Your mother discovered Oogi licking the loaves of bread she’d just made…”

“Ewww.” Jinora made a face. At that moment Oogi made a third attempt at the loaves, only to get yet another blow with the newspaper. His dark eyes narrowed as he roared a second time. And to everyone’s shock, Pema came right back with a roar and foot stomp dance of her own.

“Oboy,” Jinora gasped. “Mom’s lost it.”

Tenzin watched helplessly as his wife and bison continued their bizarre dance, Pema adding the occasional swat for emphasis. “Dear…” he began.

“You stay out of this,” Pema growled. “This is between me and Oogi.” She thrust the rolled-up newspaper forward. “You get going right this second, mister, and I don’t want to see you up here for at least a week! You hear me?” Oogi snarled and bared his teeth, but Pema returned the gesture with interest. The standoff lasted another minute or so, whereupon Oogi decided the bread wasn’t worth the hassle and soared snitfully into the sky.

“Wow, Mom, you were something!” Ikki declared.

“I know how to handle an obnoxious bison,” she huffed. “Fat lot of good you were, Tenzin. Why did you let him come up here and do that?”

“I didn’t know, dear, I was in my office medit…”

“And now look at all this bread!” she sighed despairingly. “This was for the festival tomorrow evening, and it’s all been ruined! What are we going to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Mom,” said Meelo from nearby. “It still tastes pretty good to me…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you and your spouse are laughing about a meme, you make an offhand comment, it escalates, and you're told "You have to write this."
> 
> The punchline was my idea.


End file.
